Various slot machine games are known that provide wagering games in a variety of ways. Some existing games include a wheel spin game round, typically part of a bonus round or a progressive prize bonus round, in which a player activates a spin of a wheel which selects a segment corresponding to a prize.
Typically such wheel spin rounds are presented as animations without a significant player interaction with the wheel. Such animations typically do not include a developed simulation of the physical, mechanical aspects of a wheel spinning and stopping. They also typically lack a further simulation of the mechanical pins that might be present along the outer edge of the wheel in a similar mechanical wheel spin game. Further, existing systems lack any realistic interaction between the wheel and a flapper object interacting with the wheel during a spin.
What is needed are better ways to simulate player interaction with a wheel spin game, and to simulate the mechanics of a wheel spin in order to increase player excitement and enjoyment of slot machine games.